The Misadventures of Crowley and Squirrel
by thequeenbeecastiel
Summary: What happens when Sam finds a interesting book entitled: The Misadventures of Crowley and Squirrel? A lot of sass, snazzy comments and smexy times of course!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This has a very weird plot. It's just me writing random stuff Crowley and Dean do, that Mr. Kripke and Mr. Singer did not put in Supernatural. Basically it's just random stuff based of a quote Crowley said. 'They'll write songs about us, Graphic Novels: The Misadventures of Crowley and Squirrel.' This is not a Slash Fic, it's a Father-Son thingy. Oh and I own nothing! Not even the title!

Sam wasn't quite sure why there was a book on the table. It definitely hadn't been there last night. He lifted it up, reading out the title, 'The Misadventures of Crowley and Squirrel?' He grinned, 'oh this is going to be good.' He turned toward the door, 'Dean! Get up! You won't believe what I just found!'

IAMAEVILINEBREAKTHATSHIPSDESTIELIAMANEVILLINEBREAKTHATSHIPSDESTIEL

'No, no, and no,' Dean said sharply, 'we are not calling Cas to read a book, especially not that book! He's a busy Angel that-' 'you called Dean?' The hunter stumbled forward whirling to face the Celestial Being. 'Cas! It's nothing! Go away-` 'Castiel!' Sam cried far to happily, 'guess what I found on the table this morning!' it was at that moment, that Dean knew, he was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2- Chapter 1

'A book?' 'Yes,' Sam answered Cas. 'It's a book on Crowley and Dean's Misadventures.' Dean gave an aggravated sigh from where he was lounging on the couch, something he had brought only the day before. 'We don't need to hear about that guys. C'mon let's just go hunt something. Anything.' Cas frowned, lifting the book up, 'I oppose that Dean. Perhaps, it will help with our understanding of you and Crowley. Although, why does it say squirrel not Dean?' Sam laughed, 'I don't know. Maybe we'll find out in this book. Another reason to read it, right Dean?' Said brother shot the younger hunter a fiery glare, 'I disagree entirely with your logic, _Sammy._ ' San only grinned brightly, 'I'll start.' Dean grabbed a pillow and clutched it to his chest. 'I hate you, both of you.' He muttered darkly, and Ca shot him a worried glance. Sam shrugged, 'ignore him Cas, he's just moody. Must be PMS.' 'Fuck you,' Dean snarled, but Sam only sent him a sly smile. 'No thanks Dean, unlike you I'm not Bisexual.' The older brothers face grew red, 'Asshole.' His younger brother didn't answer that one, he only plucked the book from where it still lay in Castiel's hands, flipping it to the first page. 'Chapter one,' Sam drawled and a smile crawled across his face. 'The Ducklings of Wayward Road.'

'Interesting,' Cas said and Sam chuckled, 'I agree Cas.' 'Fuck,' was all Dean said. He knew exactly where this was going. Sam cleared his throat, but he couldn't keep the grin of his face, 'continuing on… It was quite bright out today, Crowley decided, watching as Dean ambled around in the small; park Crowley had brought him too. The King of Hell wasn't sure why he had brought Dean out, maybe to get him use to being a Demon. All he knew was that the fellow Demon seemed to have an obsession with Ducks. There was a group in the pond near them, and Dean kept returning to it to admire them-' Sam broke off into a laugh, 'nice to know that Demon-Dean likes Ducks.' His older brother didn't dignify Sam with a reply, although Cas did. 'Why is it nice to know Sam?' the celestial being asked and the young Hunter grinned brightly. 'It's nothing Cas, let me finish, there only a paragraph left.' Sam smiled slightly, 'Crowley watched as Dean cooed at one, smiling as the Duck rolled in the water. Hmmm, Crowley thought, I wonder if Moose and Wings have ever seen this side of Dean. Or is it just me? The older Demon grinned at the thought of knowing something Moose and Wings didn't. This, Crowley chuckled to himself, might just come in handy.' Sam scowled, 'that's the end of the Chapter. But Crowley no longer has one up on us anymore, we know too.' Dean muttered something along the lines of 'fuck you both.' And Cas frowned slightly, 'Dean you should watch what you say. Swear words like that add to your Sins.' Dean shrugged, 'I don't give a fuck to be honest. What's the next, stupid, chapter Sammy?' The younger hunter shrugged, 'Cas can read it.' He handed it to the Angel. And the Celestial being grasped it firmly, words rolling from his mouth. 'Chapter Two, Cherry Pie.' Dean swore.


	3. Chapter 3-Chapter 2 Cherry Pie

**Author's note:**

 **Me: I own everything!**

 **Mr. Singers and Mr. Kripkes Laywer: *coughs***

 **Me: I OWN NOTHING! *whispers* please don't arrest me**

 **Sorry for the super short Chapters. It's hard to write about 'Misadventures.'**

Dean shook his head aggrievedly, 'no, nope, nopety nope. We are not reading that chapter. Hell no.' Cas pursed his lips slightly, 'why not? A cherry pie is an innocent enough of name.' Dean bit his bottom lip, flustered, 'that's… not my issue. I know what's it about... and… well…' Sam snickered while Cas looked at the older brother confused, and Dean fought the blush but it won, blooming a beautiful red across his cheeks. 'Just hurry up and read it if you're going to.' Cas shrugged, 'very well. Chapter Two-Cherry Pie. _Crowley like Cherry pie, and not the edible version, the song actually. It was very unlike him, he knew. But it pleased him when he played it and Dean grinned, saying something like 'Cherry pie ay? Nice tastes Crowley.' Then Dean would laugh and Crowley would just sip his whiskey, secretly smiling_ …' Cas trailed of, a slight frown on his handsome face, 'that's the end of the Chapter.' Sam laughed, but he was having his own secret smile to himself, it was kind of sweet, 'how cute Dean.' Dean fought the blush again, and this time won. 'Bitch,' he snarled, shifting on the couch. Sam laughed low and happy, 'Jerk.' Cas only smiled, glad that they were happy.


	4. Chapter 4-Authors Note

Okay, I'm stuck, this story is like. My brain is frozen, please help guys! I'm open to suggestions!


End file.
